We Can Do This
by brookeyhoneybee
Summary: Grissom is back from Peru. After many complaints from the team, Sara and Grissom have decided to invite the team over to their home.   K  for now, might change.
1. Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I am just merely borrowing some of CBS's amazing characters and having my own fun with them

A/N: okay I hope to write more on this. Matters on what the public thinks :D So if you like, leave a little review.

* * *

"Oh dear lord im so nervous."

Sara was running around cleaning up an already immaculate house. She was now going through the living room again running her hands all over the furniture and straightening ornaments.

"Dear the house is perfect, and it doesn't even matter anyways. They are coming to see us, not our place." Grissom said putting his hands on her shoulders and kissing her, hoping it would snap her back into reality.

"I know, I know. I just don't want, don't want. Ah I don't know." Sara said sitting down on the couch, Grissom followed her. "I just want this night to be perfect. Like the people we love are all coming over to see us… As a married couple!

Signing he put his hands through his hair. Looking up he flashed a smile at Sara. "And your point is?"

Sara made a face. "Its just, never mind, you'll think its stupid." She got up and started to walk away.

Leaping off the couch Grissom went over to Sara, he took her hands. "Sara, nothing you say is never stupid now tell me what's wrong."

Sara looked down at her feet and started playing with her hands. "Ah okay, here it goes. After everyone found out about us it was wired." Sara and Grissom had now made it over to the couch again. "We were ratted out, everyone knew. But we didn't act any differently. So it was like everything was normal. But now we are married and in our home …"

Before Sara could finish Grissom had taken her hands in his. "I understand, its going to be a bit weird at first seeing us as a real couple, and not just for them, but for us too."

Sara smiled at Grissom and kissed him. Every time her lips were on his she felt like she was in heaven. He was just so beautiful. Whenever she was feeling down all she needed was is to see his brilliant smile. And all her problems would vanish.

Sara broke their kiss. "Oh Gil." She had put her hand on his face and looked deep into his blue eyes. Before she could finish they heard a knock on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK !

Snapping out of their trance Sara jumped off the couch and went into panic mood.

"WHAT !, its only" she looked at her watch. "Its 645, they are early!"

Frowning Grissom got up and hugged Sara. "Its okay my dear, they probably did it on purpose anyways. Trying to freak us out. But we are stronger than that."

Sara raised the yah right eye brow.

"Okay scratch that, we will make them believe that."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK !

After hearing more knocks, Hank had now gotten off the bed and made his way to the front door. Hearing voices he started to bark.

Woof Woof Woof.

"Hank!" Sara whispered. "Get over here."

Obeying his mother Hank left the door and went back to the bedroom.

Grissom smiled and looked down on his wife, and put out his hand. "Come on babe lets give them something to talk about."

Sara smiled and took it. They made their way to the door. Both taking a deep breath they opened the door.

* * *

A/N: Like it ? I hope you do. Just leave me a little comment. Things you liked, things you didn't liked.

REVIEW !


	2. The Team Arrives

A/N LOVE IT PLEASE !

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI I am just merely borrowing CBS amazing character's

* * *

**Chapter 2: the team arrives**

"**You sure this is a good idea?" asked a very nervous Greg.**

"**It was your idea in this first place Greg. Its not like anything is going to happen." answered Nick rubbing Greg's hair. "We are here now so lets just do it."**

**Sara opened the door with a smile on her face. Sometimes the women was like a TV all you had to do was change the channel. "Hey guys, glad you can make it. Come on in." Sara waved her arm, ushering them inside. **

**With looks of curiosity of their faces, the team one by one made their way inside. None of them had being inside Grissom's and Sara's place before. Well chattering had but not while Grissom and Sara had being a real couple. After all Sara wasn't even in vegans at the time.**

**They all stood there looking at their shoes waiting for someone to make a move. Hank had pushed his way past Sara to investigate.**

"**hey hank, buddy old pal, how yah doing?" Greg said pushing his way through the crowd to scratch the dogs head. And where there was hank was Grissom. **

"**Gil ! Great to see you." Catherine said walking over to hug Grissom. "You look great."**

**Embracing her hug Grissom agreed with her. Nobody said nothing. Until Greg shouted.**

"**Oh what the hell with it." He jumped over to hug Grissom and hugged him. "Great to see yah Gris."**

"**Good to see you too Greg."**

**Feeling the tension slightly disappear, Sara suggested everyone come into the living room. Shutting the door Grissoms wrapped a arm around Sara and squeezed her bum.**

"**Ek !" Sara squeaked leaning into quickly kiss Grissom. "What was that for?"**

"**Step one complete: Get them inside and sitting. Smirking Grissom walked pass Sara, not knowing he just traumatized someone.**

**-Greg's Point of View- **

**Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. I didn't just see that, ah my eyes, like ehhh. I thought shaking my head trying to throw out the images. Greg get a hold of yourself. We are all mature adults here. Well im not. Sex is normal, sexual actions are normal. They are married after all. Right ? …. Right ? But its Sara and Grissoms. Like come on its like finding out your parents are having sex.**

"**Greg …. Greg ?" Snapping out of my trance I looked at Sara. "Would you like something to drink?"**

"**Nah, im fine thanks though."**

**- Sara's point of view-**

**Okay, ah. This is going okay. Now what do we do now? I looked over at Gil, who was sitting down on the sofa, he gave me a get your little ass over here look. So I walked over and sat on the arm, Gil put a arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Everyone looked at us with complete shock. I was about to move off but I thought, Gil's right. Lets give them something to talk about. I made myself comfy on Gil.**

"**So Gil what have yah being up to these days?" Catherine asked breaking the silence. Note to self remember to totally love Catherine.**

"**Well I just got back from Peru, I was doing some consulate work for the government. He kissed my head then neck. It made me giggle. Embarrassed I turned my head into Gil's neck. "Now im just going to be sticking around here to spend sometime with my wife here." he put a hand on my head.**

"**Oh that's good. You two need to sound some time together."**

**That didn't sound good I thought. I knew I would regret it, but it had to ask. "And what is that supposed to mean?"**

"**Oh nothing its just you two need to spend time together, and since you and Gil have suck great sex, wouldn't it be nice to see each other."**

**I couldn't believe it, she brought that up. Well its true we do have great sex b at she didn't need to repeat it. Embraced again I returned into Gil's neck hiding myself. **

**Everyone started laughing. "Hehe, nice Cat, just making friends aren't we." Said Nick placing a hand on my shoulder.**

"**Now dear just because something is true doesn't mean you need to go around telling people." Gil smiled kissing my head. Laughing as he said it. **

"**I … ah, I … oh never mind" I whined. **

"**Now come on guys now that you have had your fun, let us get on with ours." I looked at Gil shocked.**

"**What are you …" Before I could finish Greg spoke. **

"**What did yah have in mind Gris?"**

**Before I could speak my husband put a finger on my mouth.**

"**Anyone up for some drinking games?"**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay there it is. Like it, don't like it. Just leave me a little review. PLEASE ! They make me feel so good. And thank you to all the people that reviews the first chapter. They made me feel so so good.**


	3. Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I am just merely borrowing CBS's characters and having my own fun with them.**

**A/N: SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED ITS BEING TOO LONG I AM SO SORRY ! I just got a lots of stuff going on, buts that's no excuse. Thanks you all for your reviews, they make me feel so so so happy.**

**1896 views OMFG wow !Thank you guys so much!**

**Here it is Chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy yourselves, don't forget to write a review , it on only takes a minute.**

**

* * *

**

**We Can Do This**

**Chapter 3: Games**

~Flashback~

_"Now come on guys now that you have had your fun, let us get on with ours." I looked at Gil shocked._

_"What are you …" Before I could finish Greg spoke. _

_"What did yah have in mind Griss?"_

_Before I could speak my husband put a finger on my mouth._

_"Anyone up for some drinking games?"_

~End Flashback~

Sara's POV

I couldn't believe what was happening, did he just say that, no im just in a different state of mind, yes that's it.

"Where's the liquor Griss?" I turned my head, Greg's voice was coming from the kitchen.

"In the cupboard above the stove." Gil said.

Yup its happening, Greg is in our kitchen getting booze. I had to talk to Gil about this, but I knew if I called him of the room they would know something was wrong.

"Gil?"

"Yes dear."

I brought my fingers up and started signing.

_What has gotten into you? My fingers asked_

_Sara its okay, we are all adults here. Lets have some fun. Do you trust me? _

I took a second to think about that, yes I trusted Gil, I trusted him with my life. Its just this is different. Things were weird already, imagine what's gonna happen when we get liquored up. No wait, you know what Sara you have being working your ass off, you need some fun time.

_Yes, yes I do. _

_Okay then, well relax. _

"Quite a interesting collection you guys have here. Why haven't we came over before?" Greg walked into the living room with rum, scotch, and Vodka. Oh dear lord he brought the vodka …

Interesting things always happen to me when vodka is involved. But that's another story.

"Well good work Greg, you kinda forgot something." Catherine stated.

Greg looked down at the liquor, oh I see what he missed, glasses. I was now looking at Greg waiting for he to understand.

"YES ill be right back." he shouted at run to the kitchen. I heard the fridge close and the cupboards open then close. Greg ran back into the living room holding glasses and a thing of orange juice. He was holding it under his chin. "Here we go! lets get this started."

"Looks like someone is excited." Nick stated.

"No Nick, looks like someone isn't excited enough." Greg replied smiling.

"Hahaha." Nick faked.

Greg had now moved to the floor, besides the coffee table. He poured about 1 inch of orange juice, then 5 inches of vodka in. I couldn't help but get a little freaked, starting off hard, this is gonna be quite the night. Greg had finished the drinks and gave one to everyone.

"So … what now" Catherine asked. "After all it was your idea Gil."

I turned my attention to my husband. Truly interested in what he was going to come up with. He looked off into the distance for a moment. His eyes came back into focus.

"Truth or Dare"

Nice work Gil, getting hard and dirty right off.

Laughing Catherine asked. "What's the rules?"

"Well Catherine, its really easy. You truth or dare someone and if they refuse they have to drink."

"AND, if they refuse more than once you have to drink twice as much" Greg added.

"Okay and that too." Gil said.

Taking a sip of my drink I decided to make this happen faster. "Ill go first."

"Nick, truth or dare?"

"Well Sara I think ill go with truth." he said sounding like he was on a jeopardy show.

I had to think, what could I truth him too. "Okay Nicky, have you ever had romantic feelings for Catherine?"

~Nick's POV~

I knew I heard the question, I just didn't want to answer it. I knew if I didn't it would be screaming yes. Yes I do, well I did. Catherine and I had a thing. But it was many years ago. But we decided that it couldn't go any more. It hurt me, but I knew it was for the best. I looked over at Catherine she had the same look on her face.

"She for sure is a attractive women. As a man if you haven't noticed then … well I guess your blind." Good cover up Nick.

~Sara's POV~

That was a intriguing answer. I guess ill have to ask him again when he's had a few more.

~45 Minutes Later~

"GO, GO , GO , GO." We all chanted as my husband downed ½ a glass of rum and coke. Gil finished and slammed the glass down.

"Rah!" he gasped.

Laughing I leaned over and kissed him. "That's my boy, I love you" I whispered in his ear, I gently licked it.

"GET A ROOM" Nick yelled.

"You wish." I replied. Fuck, don't you love it when your drunk and you know it ! Gil was right, I needed to relax. Everything was going great. And im not just the only one drunk.

I feel sorry for the dog. My poor baby. Catherine attempting to go use the bathroom had totally fallen on him. Good thing he's a mellow dog. But God how sorry I fell for him.

~Hank's POV~

Im really scared. I don't know what mom and dad are doing with these two legers, but I don't like it. They are all being so loud and folly. Its really freaking me out. Before I had a mom, dad brought home a female (future mom) and they started do really weird things. They had locked me out of OUR ROOM. All I could hear was whining and bangs. But this was different, very different. Okay, lets try to get some attention. I walked over to dad and put my nose on his knee.

Dad rubbed my nose, but I wanted more. So I pushed it on him again.

"Hank, go lay down."

FINE when you need love, im going to be … busy. I got up and walked into MY room, jumped on the bed and attempted to sleep. They are sure loud.

* * *

**A/N: There it is. Hope you liked it. I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed, favored, and alerted this story. ****Please review****, they help me write better ;) **

**Also to see a Nick and Catherine deleted scene, go to my profile. **


End file.
